


Roswell Liz Returns and Meet Elle.

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Noelle Rosa Ashton Guerin Evans "Elle" [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past male lactation mentioned, Past mpreg mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Liz is back after being gone for ten years. She returns to see a little girl, loving and protecting her. She thinks Elle is Max and his wife’s child. She doesn’t know who Elle’s parents are and wants to know how Elle was healed.However, her feelings for Max renew after seeing them, but should she chase after a married man, who is not married. Will Max tell her the truth or try to keep hiding the truth. For Michael, he and Elle get to Alex. Happy is there reunion, he still has to be wary of Alex’s father Jesse from hurting Alex or Elle. Past mpreg mention, past male lactation mentioned, don’t like, don’t read.





	1. Prologue.-Chapter I Welcome Back, Liz Ortecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story, read and review. If you don't like, please I still add this, no harsh comments because no one is forced to read this story.

Roswell Liz Returns and Meet Elle.

 By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

          I don’t own anything this entire plot, the characters belong to the TV show Roswell, New Mexico, any references belong to where are owned, I merely am borrowing them. The only thing I own is Noelle.

[Still add this, read and review and enjoy the story. If not, no one is being forced to read this story, no harsh comments please.]

.Summary.

          Liz is back after being gone for ten years. She returns to see a little girl, loving and protecting her. She thinks Elle is Max and his wife’s child. She doesn’t know who Elle’s parents are and wants to know how Elle was healed.

          However, her feelings for Max renew after seeing them, but should she chase after a married man, who is not married. Will Max tell her the truth or try to keep hiding the truth. For Michael, he and Elle get to Alex. Happy is there reunion, he still has to be wary of Alex’s father Jesse from hurting Alex or Elle. Past mpreg mention, past male lactation mentioned, don’t like, don’t read.

* * *

Prologue

          Elle was drawing a picture of a desert with that held a flower, the only colorful thing with a truck. There a ship landed, Max realized, Elle was drawing the event when their ship landed.

          Elle says, “Mommy why did you land there? Where are we from? Are we from planet Vulcan like Commander Spock?”  
          Max shakes his head, “No honey, in fact your father and I don’t remember anything except being in the pods for nearly fifty years.”

          Elle was finishing drawing the cave where the pods are. According to Michael, she seems to have powers that are similar but with others that are unique. She seems to channel emotions, Max remembered when she was two months old, when Max was trying to calm her down but ended up crying with her then she simply shows images that helped calm him.

          She often gets images and sound. Elle once described guns and explosions, it made Max wonder where she came from or where Alex was when he gave birth to Elle.

          Max looked at his watch, “Time for school bumblebee.”

          Elle pouts, “Why mommy, Daddy says I know enough.”

          Max smiles but says, “I guess Jamie won’t be able to see you-.”

          Elle jumps up and goes to get her backpack, jumping and grabbing her backpack.

          Max smiles, she loves bonding with her friend Jamie Reagan, it seems like yesterday they were dancing and having fun. Now she’s playing soccer and having fun. After getting her in her car seat.

          Max looks at Elle, she seems uneasy.

          Max looks, “What’s wrong my little elf?”

          Elle sighs, “What if the others make fun of my size mommy?”

          Max sighs, Elle is shorter and it surprises people that she’s five and not six. First grade and students still question, according to Kyle, Elle is most likely shorter by Michael.

          Max says, “Honey no matter what they think, to me and your father. You’re perfect. A lot of people love you: Aunt Isobel, Uncle Kyle, Grandpa Arturo, my mom, and me.”

          Elle nods, “Okay, mommy. Will I ever get to see momma?”

          Max stopped at the front of her school, “Soon baby girl?”

          Elle nods, “Daddy is always happy to with momma, he’s just like you mommy. Even momma tells me “others come first”.”

          Max smiles, “True and I know momma will be excited to see you again. Now give mommy a kiss and hug. I have to go to work. Then after soccer practice I’ll talk you to the Crash Down Café.”

          Elle nods, hugging and kissing Max on the cheek, “I love you mommy.”

          Max kisses her forehead and cheek, “I love you too my little bumblebee.”

          Elle waves as she goes to school and Max then goes to work.

* * *

Chapter I Welcome Back, Liz Ortecho.

          Max Evans comes back later to see Elle waiting and runs to her mother. Max lifts her up and spins her, then kisses her forehead.

          Elle laughs, “Mommy can I say bye to Jamie, Mrs. Rizzoli wants to see you.”

          Max nods, “Okay baby girl.”

          Elle walks over and waves by to the blonde hair, blue eyed boy. Jamie Reagan is her friend, it started when kids picked on Jamie and threw away his lunch. She shared her turkey sandwich, apple and cookie with him.

          Since then the two have been friends since that day.

          Max was finished talking with her and pretty much it’s the same as she was in Kindergarten, extra-curricular is not challenging enough, but he’s currently keeping her in first grade because according to what others think, they are surprised she’s five and not three or even four.

          It saddens Max that a few students make fun of Elle’s height, but with a friend, she doesn’t let it dwell for that long.

          Elle takes her mom’s hand, “Okay mommy, can I see abuelo, mi abuelo madre. Si?”

Max nods. This most likely from Arturo wanting to teach her his native language and to him, she’s like a granddaughter to him. Michael is busy working on a project with NASA and working at the Research Lab as a side job, it surprised Max that Michael seems to have no fuss working with Kyle.

          Right now, Michael is also observing Elle on her powers. According to Michael, she has: his power to heal, move things like Michael, Isobel’s influence, being able to get glimpse of images, shield people, read people’s aura and teleportation. Share her thoughts.

* * *

          It surprises Max how much power she has but for now, she’s just like a happy five-year-old. He figures her IQ came from Michael and Alex. Max helps her out and takes her hand as he takes her inside Crash Down Café, Arturo comes out and picks her up, hugging her as he spins her and kisses the side of her head and cheek.

           He says, “Hola mi angelito.

She answers, “Hola abuelo te extrañe.”

He kisses her, “Deputy Evans, coffee?”

Max shakes his head, “For now I have to work, can I let her stay?”

Arturo nods, “Si, it’s no problem, maybe I can teach her how to cook.”

Max nods, “Be good baby girl, and I will hopefully be back before you close.”

Elle nods and runs over, hugging her mommy.

“I love you mommy.”

“I love you too baby girl.”

          Max waves as her leaves and goes back on duty. Each day he gets to spend time with Elle, he and Michael share her like a divorced couple, since she calls him daddy. Max looks to see Arturo showing her the kitchen.

He sighs and smiles before going and starts working. 

Elle helps from her chair and not wanting to remove her from her education, he puts her at her spot as she does homework, Max decided to wait on sports, knowing she wants to play soccer, or baseball.

Elle finishes her homework and starts reading her book, Like Water for Chocolate. Elle is reading, when Arturo kisses the top of her head as she finishes and starts on the next book. While reading, she keeps reading. It surprises Arturo what books she’s reading, but figures with a mother like Max, it’s a no brainer she’s a reader like him.

Back at the check point, Max sighed as he watches a couple get put in ICE car, arrested for trying to go in America illegally, it made him think of Elle, he’s glad that he has that one light to help him wake up in the morning.

While letting the Johnsons go, he notices the next car has a right headlight out, so he decides to stop the next one. As it comes to a stop, female voice, he hears the person complaining.

Max sighs, someone has to complain about him doing his job, yet for some reason, people make him feel bad enough as it is.

Liz looks for her passport, “You’ve got to be kidding me. So you let the Jones and Jenners go, but the Latina gets stopped. Don’t tell me it’s for a DWI buster bud.”

Max holding a flashlight, “Ma’am.”

Liz continues her rant, “I know Roswell is one hundred miles past the border line Vato. I will have the ACLU quoting you so far up your ass, you’ll be able to quote the tenth circuit Venzor-Castillo verdict in your sleep. And maybe I’ll start with your teeth.”

Max felt his heart skip a beat, “Liz.”

Liz realizes, “Max, it’s you.”

Liz thought, “It’s been a long time.”

Elle was drawing when she sees her mommy, only he’s younger and wearing a hat backwards. She continues to draw until she is finished then draws the pretty lady that her younger mommy is smiling at. After finishing, she began to color the art, until she finished it.

Then started drawing her mommy holding a flashlight with while the pretty lady is holding a passport. She finishes the drawing and watches from the corner of her eye as a person talks to the weird guy with radio.

Elle continues and watches as her abuelo Arturo goes over and gives the pretty lady a hug.

He hugs her and says, “Our little genius is home.”

Liz then sees a little girl that seems to be staring and looks so adorable, she walks over and then her father follows behind.

Liz asks, “Who is this little angel?”

Her father explains, “One of the officers needed me to watch their daughter, so I let her sit in her favorite spot, in a way my granddaughter, Elle, Elle this is my mija and genius in the family, Liz.”

Elle smiles, her aura is pretty.

Elle waves as Liz, with permission hold her arms out as Elle lets her put her on her hip, surprised at her size as she follows her father to window that is to the kitchen.

Liz asks, “It’s late are you off the clock?”

She grabs two fries and feeds one to Elle, who eats it.

Arturo explains, “No Carl’s wife had her baby. I’m covering his late shift. And babysitting this little angel.”

Elle swallows, “Thank you.”

Liz doesn’t know why, but she loves this little one, she’s so polite and cute. She kisses the side of her head. Then carries her as they look at a picture of her older sister Rosa.

Arturo asks, “How was the drive?”

Liz sighs, “Awesome. There’s some much nothing to look at between Denver and Roswell. Sadly there was an ICE checkpoint on 285, dad.”

She continues, “We can see the diner, move to a sanctuary city. I need to know you’re not gonna get deported.”

Elle picks this up, “Abuelo, no leave, no leave please.”

Arturo assures Elle, “No my little mija, I’m not leaving. Liz you know I like it. I like making milkshakes and burgers while dressed like aliens, look at little Elle’s outfit, made by her Aunt.”

Liz looks to see the antennae and is indeed a perfect replica of her uniform. The only unique thing is the black marking which an art design, it was beautiful.

Arturo says, “Go upstairs, get some rest. Yeah?”

Liz disagrees, “I’m already caffeinating. I can cover until closing. Elle can help while I can do this in my sleep.”

She lightly slaps the tongs away, “You rest.”

Arturo sighs, “You have to wear the antennae, like what Elle is wearing.”

Liz keeps her grip on Elle, who is holding her shoulders.

Liz sighs, “No. No way. Right, Elle, tell you’re Abuelo, no.”

Elle gives Liz Alex’s signature puppy eyed look, “Please Tia Liz, for me.”

Liz sighs and gets changed. Then after Elle helps not only get the food out, but brings in the tips. Nothing is more adorable than a little girl in an alien costume helping with the orders.

The final one, Elle hears and understands what Liz is saying in Spanish.

Liz gives it to Elle who says, “Men in Blackened salmon with Scully’s sweet potatoes fries with extra fly sauce to go.”

Guy gives the tip to Elle, “Thanks.”

He leaves as Elle is held by Liz who says after the guy leaves, “Is it me or did we get more tips tonight.”

Elle thinks, “I’m not sure Tia Liz. Right now mommy’s busy and working.”

Liz wonders, who her mom was, why leave a child her, this is a diner, not a kid’s day care. But her father did say Elle is like a granddaughter, so her father most likely volunteer to watch over her.

* * *

Liz takes her and has her one a chair, “This song, my sister showed me the right combination to play our favorite song. Ready?”  
          Elle nods, watching as she hits the third button, then four than five.

It starts, “One, one, two, three, four.”

Then Liz and Elle dance as she moves the ketchup and helps move the ketchup to the places, as the two continue to dance and sing, neither noticing Max. He watches, his heart flutters to see Liz bonding and spending time with his daughter. According to Arturo, Liz practically fell in love with her.

As much as he wants to let this last all night, he needs to talk to Liz.

He clears his throat for their attention.

Liz and Elle turn.

Liz says, “We’re closed.”

Elle waves to Max, who smiles and waves back to her.

Max explains, “Yeah. I’m sorry. I just came to tell you. Your left front running light is out.”

Liz wonders, “What?”  
          Max comes in, “You, peeled off before I could say anything. But that’s why I stopped you.”

Now Liz felt like a bit like an ass for threatening Max.

Max finishes, “Anyway it was really good to see you. I came to take my…I came to take my daughter to home, it’s late and she needs to sleep.  
          Elle shakes her head, but Max could see her rubbing her eyes with her small hands. He takes her into his arms, then as he goes to leave.

Liz feeling bad says, “You want a milkshake?”

Elle reaches out to Liz, who takes her, then shows her how they make their milkshakes and sees Elle look at Max.

Liz figures, ‘It’s been ten years, Max probably has a wife now since he has a daughter. While looking, she has unique eyes, one honey and one dark brown.

Liz puts whip cream on top, “I could put a couple of shots of bourbon in. (She turns and gets chocolate syrup bottle to put in his shake) Least I could do after I was a total bitch to you.”

Max shakes his head, “No you weren’t. Truth is immigration has been all over us. Crimes spiked, suits want to blame the undocumented. But tearing apart families, that’s not why I joined the force.”

He looks at Elle, who is sitting on the table and watching with her arms on her knees.

Liz says as she puts a spaceship on his shake, “Why did you join the force? You wanted to be a writer.”

Max is surprised, “You remember what I wanted to be?”

Liz asks again, “Why did you join the force?”

Max counters, “Why does anybody do anything?”

Liz says, “Come on.”

Max admits, “I like protecting people. It helps me sleep at night. I haven’t heard this song in a while. Elle seems to like, right kiddo?”

Elle nods eagerly, but yawns as she rubs her small eyes.

Liz says, “This is my song and might be this little angel’s song. Song that makes me feel better when nothing else can. My sister loved it.”

She continues, “Whatever she thought was cool, I thought was cool, so…”

Elle notices sadness and guilt in her mom’s eyes.

Max says, “I never got to tell you how sorry I am.”

Liz counters while rubbing Elle’s back, “It was a long time ago.”

Max agrees, “Right?”

Max has her get down as she helps with the ketchup.

He asks, “So…where you been?”

Liz turns to Max, “Denver, working on an experimental regenerative medicine study. We were onto something special but of course we lost funding because someone needs money for a wall.”

Max thinks, ‘That explains why Elle drew Liz as a scientist but looking angry as she hands money to pay for what looks like a wall with bricks.’

Liz adds, “And now I’m here, wearing antennae and uh… sharing a shake with my high school lab partner.”

Max lowers and puts second straw, letting Elle drink some from it. She hugs Max’s leg as a thank you. Then she pulls a chair to stand in front of Liz, who tickle’s her left ear causing her to let out a small snort while laughing.

Max gives a fake surprise, “Oh. Are-are we sharing?”

Liz nods to Max’s laugh. She reaches over and takes a sip, Elle seems happy at the happiness she feels from her mommy and Liz, how peaceful and domestic this moment felt.

Max turns, “You know, I used to think about what I would say, if I ever saw you again.”

Then gun shots rang out.

Max yells, “Get down, get down.”

Then he yanks Elle down, Liz is a little further away. He sees Elle is unresponsive with a gunshot wound on her chest, then, tears blurred his vision.

He sobs, “No. no, baby girl no.”

Blooding is pouring out.

Liz is a little dazed, but realizes she needs to grab the medical kit and call an ambulance.

Max puts his hand on her heart, “Elle, baby, please wake up for mommy.”

Then he thinks, ‘I’m not letting her die at five.’

Max harnesses his powers, allowing the heal in his hand, feeling the electricity crackle as he forces his powers to heal Elle. The diner rumbling underneath him, Max yells for his powers. He didn’t raise to watch her die at five.

The lights at the diner explode.

Max breaks the bottle, and pours it out on Elle, and tosses it to the side as Liz comes in as Elle wakes up.

Elle says, “Mommy, me shot, me shot, shot.”

Liz says, “Where did you get shot baby girl?”

Max says, “It’s okay, honey, It’s just, I’m here. I’m here.”

Elle shakes her head as she cries, “Mommy, bang…bang.”

Liz comes over as Max shines a flashlight, “It’s okay, honey, see it’s just the ketchup bottle.”

          Max shows, “See baby girl. It’s okay, I’ll go check, Liz keep Elle her for now.”

          Max leaves as Liz takes her phone and shines in where the ketchup is on Elle’s dress, then with the flashlight on her phone sees under the ketchup is a bullet hole.

          Elle lets out a sob, “I sorry. I sorry.”

          Liz holds Elle, not minding the ketchup and kisses her head, “It’s okay, baby girl. Max will get help.”

          She says a muffle, “Mommy.”

          Then Liz picks up Elle as Arturo comes downstairs, he looks to see Elle with her small head in Liz’s shoulder crying about being sorry.

          Liz comforts her, “No, baby girl, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

          Elle sobs, “He try to hurt you Tia Liz. The bad person.”

          Liz kisses her, “Don’t worry my little hermosa hermana.”

          Elle sniffles as Liz continues to hold and cradle her. Elle was worried about her mommy going after the bad man with the gun.

          Arturo comes over and gives Liz a jacket, who wraps Elle in the jacket, and continue to hold her as her father starts to clean things up.

* * *

To Be Continued. Read, review, let me know what you think of this story so far. If not again, no one if forced to read this story. No harsh comments, please. Also if you find any references let me know what they are please.

 


	2. Chapter II .I Had to Save Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is back after being gone for ten years. She returns to see a little girl, loving and protecting her. She thinks Elle is Max and his wife’s child. She doesn’t know who Elle’s parents are and wants to know how Elle was healed.   
>  However, her feelings for Max renew after seeing them, but should she chase after a married man, who is not married. Will Max tell her the truth or try to keep hiding the truth. For Michael, he and Elle get to Alex. Happy is there reunion, he still has to be wary of Alex’s father Jesse from hurting Alex or Elle. Past mpreg mention, past male lactation mentioned, don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in chapter one. Again, still add this, no one is forced to read this story, please no harsh comments.

Roswell Liz Returns and Meet Elle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 .Disclaimer.

          In Chapter one.

-Introduction-

          Noelle Rosa Ashton Guerin Evans is her name, she is the daughter of Alex and Michael. When she was born, Jesse Manes was going to have her “accidentally” killed. To protect her and unfortunately she transported to Roswell, New Mexico. While raises by Max and her father Michael, who tells Alex about her and themselves.

          Each day for her and her friend Jamie Reagan is a mini vacation especially when Liz returns and things just never get duller.

          For Elle, this is her story and what happen to her Tia Liz’s sister Rosa.

* * *

 

Chapter II .I Had to Save Her.

Max chases after the guy, who was holding the gun, as he continues to run. He suspects Elle wasn’t the target but probably someone to go after since Liz did seem to love Elle.

He announces in his radio, “Shots fired at Crash Down. Perp is armed, I’m in pursuit on foot. Stop Sheriff’s department.”

Max went to chase after the guy, but felt his stomach churn violently, he’s healed minor things, but never has it been as serious as a gun shot wound to the chest. He starts to continue to chase, but ends up puking the shake and his dinner. He ends up getting dizzy and falls to the ground.

He realizes he needs help, “Isobel, please…please I need you.”

What Noelle scrunches her face, Auntie Isobel looks funny with Uncle Noah, she figures it’s what her daddy calls an “inappropriate play date.”

Arturo sighs, “I never should had let you both close.”

Liz wonders, “Why?”  
          Arturo explains, “The ten-year anniversary death of Rosa reignited some anger, okay? Give Elle a bath mija.”

Elle lets out a small yawn but seems okay minus the red rimmed eyes. Liz lets her lay her head on her shoulder as she rocks back and forth.

Liz wonders, “Why stay in a town where everyone hates us for no good reason?”  
          Elle lets out a small whine.

Liz kisses her cheek, “Sorry, a few still like us.”

Arturo says sadly, “There is a reason mija. Your sister took drugs and when she died, took two innocent girls with her.”

Elle sniffles, worried about her mommy, feeling his distress.

Sheriff Valenti comes in, “Liz, Arturo, Elle. Does anybody need medical attention?”

Elle could feel her Tia’s stress, so she gives her calming thoughts from when she was playing with Jamie, despite the nervousness she feels from her mommy.

Liz simply says, “The window is broken, but other than that, that’s it.”

Sheriff Valenti was surprised at how calmly Liz said it. No riot words or being wordy since it is ten-years Rosa died taking two girls with her. She looks to Elle, and sees neither girl seems hurt.

Still, “Liz are you or Elle hurt?”

Liz felt protective of Elle and held her tightly, “No.”

It was a lie, but for now she didn’t want to get Sheriff Valenti involved. Then after checking, Liz helped Elle upstairs asking how hold she is, which surprised Liz that she is a bit short at five.

But still had no problem as she takes Elle to the tub, she gives Elle a shower, cleaning the blood and ketchup off of her. She then dries her off, giving her one of her small shirts as a night gown, then brushes her hair as she reaches for her pencils and starts drawing.

Liz looked surprised at the detail and sees that it’s Isobel, with a man and it looks like she was, this is definitely not appropriate.

Elle sighs, “Daddy calls it inappropriate play dates.”

Liz wonders, “Are you buying it?”  
          Elle says, “No.”

Liz smiles, “Well for now we get my bed, wow your hair is long and neat, but still kept at a distance mid back, does your mommy cut your hair?”  
          Elle shakes her head, “Mommy doesn’t but lets the nice lady do it just to take the dead part off.”

Liz shurgs as she finishes and notices she has moved to coloring and man there is a lot of detail. She moves on to drying and continuing to comb her hair, it’s nice to have a little sister to love and spoil.

Max was still shaking wishing Elle could show him calming thoughts for now, Isobel comes out.

Isobel says, “Explain later, for now, just drink.”

She gives him the bottle of nail polish remover to drink, as she takes him to his cabin, while driving, she is going to find the right explanation for her husband.

* * *

 

Liz finishes as Elle finishes drawing and coloring her last picture, it was Max, she hoped he’s okay and it looks like Isobel is with him.

She picks up Elle and carries her as the lights come on then notices where she was shot, a small circle, it looked like she was shot, and how can anyone shot a five-year-old? Unless Noelle wasn’t the target, but she was, but why?

Liz let Elle lay in near the wall, as she yawns and lets her under the cover while onto, sleeping while patting her hip. Arturo comes in to see both girls sleeping. He kisses the side of Liz’s head while using two fingers to kiss Elle’s head.

It wasn’t until the next day, which Liz is happy that she was able to buy an outfit for Elle, to go with her shoes, overalls with a blue shirt and a pair of black and blue socks.

Liz gave her two braids rather than one and decided to make sure everything is okay by having a doctor check her out.

Elle was holding Liz’s hand until she sees and runs over and hugs his legs.

Elle smiles, “Uncle Kyle, Uncle Kyle.”

Kyle picks her up and kisses the side of her head, “How’s my favorite niece and Liz. How are you?”

Liz smiles, “Thank you for seeing us.”

Kyle nods, “No problem, minus the awkward talk, what can I do to help you?”

Liz asks, “I want a head scan done on Elle.”

Kyle takes Elle to a room, “Why is she okay? Are you hurt honey?”

Elle shakes her head.

Kyle says, “Well for now I can do the scans, but I need permission from her mother. And honey, where is mommy?”

Elle closes her eyes, “Mommy is getting up and wondering where is me? Daddy is in the poky. Can I go see daddy?”

Kyle looks around, “Liz for now I’ll have her go to her father. Is that okay?”

Liz seems hesitant, but nods.

Kyle takes Elle, has a quick scan, then after Liz leaves, he takes Elle on his break to the Sheriff’s Department, Kyle is concerned until Elle assures Kyle, daddy isn’t inappropriate goofy just seems calm.

Kyle lets her in as he returns back to the hospital, he leaves a text for Max and even mentions while holding her notices a handprint, this was something he warned to go Master Sargent Manes about, but still.

For now he hopes Max has an explanation about this.

* * *

 

Max inquires from Sheriff Valenti, “Liz seem okay after you left the diner?”

She shrugs, “She was a bit shaken up, so was Elle. But what surprised me was that she was so calm, not mouthy or anything, probably wanted to remain calm for Elle. Just give me the full report and have on my desk. Sleep before your patrol, and shave.”

Max nods, worried about his baby girl.

He says, “I heard you ranting about the patriarchal dress code to align with the feminist agenda Sheriff.”

Sheriff smirks, “Uh, uh. Also I have present in the drunk tank, he’s not drunk or part of the bar fight.”

Max is confused by that.

* * *

 

Elle teleported inside and while being held by Michael her father. He took out the cameras and currently holding Elle as she moves the keys with her mind. The keys were closer until Max catches them.

Max sighs, “Really, getting our child to break you out. There are cameras here.”

Michael smirks, “Mysteriously they all shut down.”

Max says, “No drunk bar fight at the Wild Pony, why here?”

Michael sighs, “I was trying to stop a fight, guys left before I got handcuffed. But come on I look forward to the self-righteous lecture. Why do you got to cause a scene Michael?”  
          Elle says, “Why don’t you drive speed limit Michael?”

Michael finishes, “Why don’t you spend your nights like I do? Crying and have inappropriate play dates with my Russian novel Michael? Sorry I have man for our passion emails.”

Max shakes his head, “Fine, give me Elle. Come on baby girl since the cameras are out. What’s this about Uncle Kyle giving you a head scan?”

Elle shrugs as she teleports and lands in Max’s arms. She holds her mommy tightly, Max notices she is wearing overall and has two braids.

Max thinks, ‘Liz.’

Isobel comes in, “Hey big brother. I had to tie up some lose ends up home. Now you have less than thirty seconds to explain or I’ll melt your brain to a smoothie.”

Elle holds her mommy tightly as she feels his guilt.

Michael wonders, “What the he-heck did you do Maxwell?”

Isobel sighs, “You resurrected someone. Twenty-years of keeping our secret. Now you screw that up by bringing someone back from the dead Rosa Ortecho’s sister Liz.”

Max says in a thick voice, “You weren’t there. She was dying, I had to save her.”

Michael opens the cage door, “So you do CPR, pray for this. You don’t do that or play hero boy.”

Max sobs, “So what I watch her and what?! What Michael, five is good year to die?!”

Elle hugs her mommy to comfort him, as Max buries his face in her shoulder, feeling a few tears fall.

Michael is confused, die at five? Who? It hits Michael, Liz wasn’t the one who got shot, Noelle, he resurrected Noelle. Isobel rubs his back, knowing this hits Max because he’s her mother, wanting to protect her and it must have hit him hard when she got shot.

Isobel gets tissue, “What now?”

Max wipes his eyes, “I have to finish the report and give it to Sheriff Valenti. I’ll come up with something, for now. Michael please take her to your airstream.”

Elle shakes her head, No mommy still sad.”

Max kisses her forehead, “It’s okay baby girl, besides, I need to talk to Uncle Kyle. Liz asked him to give Elle a head scan and he notice something else. For now, just me try to fix this.”

Isobel nods and kisses the side of cheek and Elle’s forehead.

* * *

 

To Be Continued.

Read, review, I hope you all enjoy this story and each chapter I add. If you don’t like it. Please no harsh reviews, I add to remind, no one is forced to read this story. Are there any refences? If there are, let me know what they are.

 


	3. Chapter III Momma is Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is back after being gone for ten years. She returns to see a little girl, loving and protecting her. She thinks Elle is Max and his wife’s child. She doesn’t know who Elle’s parents are and wants to know how Elle was healed.   
>  However, her feelings for Max renew after seeing them, but should she chase after a married man, who is not married. Will Max tell her the truth or try to keep hiding the truth. For Michael, he and Elle get to Alex. Happy is there reunion, he still has to be wary of Alex’s father Jesse from hurting Alex or Elle. Past mpreg mention, past male lactation mentioned, don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, read, review. I hope this story is great so far. If not please no one is forced to read this, no harsh comments please.

Roswell Liz Returns and Meet Elle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

 .Disclaimer.

          Back in chapter one. [Note in chapter one]

* * *

 

_Alex was watching the memories of Elle play before him. He laughed at Max’s embarrassed face from when he explained to Michael how Elle observed potty training. Michael showing her the inside engine of his truck. Isobel using the nice brush to her hair how it curls at the bottom._

_She even showed how Max would nurse her and rock her to sleep. He envied not being able to breastfeed her. But enjoyed holding her. The memories continue including one where Kyle let her play with his stethoscope but doesn’t like being measured. They start to blur until Alex sees Elle is sleeping._

_Curious hits him as he takes her palm and puts it to his cheek, and he sees colors and faces in her mind. Flowers and various things, he mentally smiles, he could watch her dreams._

_Forever._

_They were so full of innocence and beautiful colors. So happy and the familiar faces as each one plays._

* * *

 

Chapter III Momma is Here.

Michael nods, looking to see he got a text message from Alex, and to head back to Ranch area. He replies that he’s coming. Then takes Elle, who hugs and kisses her mommy, then holds onto Michael as he carries her to his truck, glad to have her car seat and seatbelts, notices her outfit.

Michael asks he drives, “Who bought the outfit pumpkin?”

Elle explains, “Tia Liz, before taking me to Uncle Kyle?”

Michael nods and sees she seems calm, probably still shaky since she is bonded with the three of them but mostly Max and himself, but also Alex.

Michael curses in his head, when he sees people at his airstream.

Elle looks, “Mommy will not be happy with those words daddy.”

Michael smiles as he gets her out and hold her backpack, “Do not repeat those or you’ll pay in swear money, got it?”

Elle nods, not liking to pay money, she already paid three dollars for asking about them when she heard daddy say and asked mommy. One dollar per word. It’s nice and windy out here plus pretty clouds.

          The old rancher comes over, “Michael, hi little one.”

          Elle waves but keeps behind her fathers’ legs not liking those people or the guy knocking on her daddy’s door. But he does look familiar somehow.

          Old Rancher says sadly, “The air force is taking this land, but I made them pay me. I tried to get a hold of you, but you were gone.”

          Michael says, “Let me guess, they are giving us the boot. I’ll try to think of where to move my rig. My work at NASA and sadly the Air Force is light. I’ll take half but I have another place in mind. I just need to call Old Man Sanders.”

          Old Rancher nods, “Okay, I’ll see you.”

          He gives Michael his half and ruffle Elle’s hair, who giggles, but holds onto Michael’s leg.

          Michael sees someone looking in the window.

          He says while walking over, “Hey, hey peeper, that’s private property. And oh hey Manes.”

          Elle walks over, it’s her momma. Momma is back, and with a metal stick. She wants to hug her momma, but her mean cruel grandfather is there.

          Michael says, “Alex, been a while. Finally a real Manes man and back from Baghdad. Daddy dearest must be proud of you.”

          Elle hears, “Load up the samples and I’ll meet you up base.”

          Elle looks as he looks her parents with eyes of judgement and light on the disgusts. Michael had dark sunglasses, he gives them to Elle, who wears them. Jesse doesn’t know Elle is alive so for now the glasses hide since she is her mother’s daughter.

          Michael says, “Finally a real Manes man.”

          Alex bends down, “Three quarters of one.”

          Elle could hear metal. She remembered a nightmare and feeling her leg leave, it was scary, she taps it and touches it.

          Michael was about to say something, when Alex stops him, “It’s okay, she’s never seen my-.”

          Elle says, “Magic leg.”

          Alex gives a small smile, “Magic leg, now what’s going on here? Sure as heck, doesn’t look legal.”

          Michael smirks, “Been smoking the old oregano, lots of inappropriate play date emails (Alex smiles inside from that) oh yeah, plans to make a small igloo in Russia, go on, tell daddy dearest a little detail.”

          Alex shakes his head as he uses his arm to pick up Elle, who sees the stick, is it for his magic leg?

          Michael sighs, “You’re the only welcome to check, he can’t I know by the fourth amendment, no search warrant, no jack shitake mushrooming my rig.”

          Michael slams the door, but curse and realizes so he opens the door, letting Alex in, who is still holding Elle. Another guy comes over and Michael was about to say something when he nods to Alex, who nods back.

          Alex lets Michael shut the door, “Don’t be mean to him, he’s the one who helped comfort me over my loss, also he and his boyfriend are trying to have a baby and-.”

          Michael puts on finger to his mouth, “No, this precious body is mine. M-I-N-E. Not anyone else to use.”

          Alex smirks, “Ahh, no surrogate job for me in my future.”

          Elle whines.

          Alex puts her down and sits down.

          Michael says, “Not too loud peanut, cranky grand pants is still out there and might be listening to this. It’s soundproof for that jack astronomical fool.”

          Elle nods and runs, “Momma, momma I miss you.”

          She sobs and hugs Alex, who hugs her back. He cries, missing both her and Michael but calms himself and nearly drools when Michael removes his shirt and goes to clean himself in shorts and a good shirt.

          Course Elle feels it on her face, “Momma, drool not fun.”

          Alex feels his cheeks grow dark red as Michael gives a tissue to wipe the drool from her face and his mouth. Elle sits sideways with her head on his chest as Michael lets Alex sit his head on his shoulder.

          Alex still had a couple of hours before he had to return. He lets Michael hold the two of them, as Michael kisses his forehead, sometimes he wished his dad would go away so he could enjoy these domestic moments with Michael and Elle.

          For now this moment is perfect. He gives Elle his hat, who laughs but wears it, while bringing over a black marker, she draws on the top of her palm the same drawing. He’s gotten use to her many powers and his favorite is when she sleeps in her arms, seeing her thoughts so colorful and beautiful.

          Michael sees the finish art and holds her hand as she lets it dry up there. Once dry Alex sees it.

          Michael sighs, “I miss moments like this.”

          Alex kisses him the lips, “Me too.”

* * *

 

To Be Continued.

Please give a review and read. I hope you enjoy this story. If you don’t like again, no one is forced to read this, no harsh comments, please. Also tell me if you found any references, let me know what they are.


	4. Chapter VI First Night, First Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is back after being gone for ten years. She returns to see a little girl, loving and protecting her. She thinks Elle is Max and his wife’s child. She doesn’t know who Elle’s parents are and wants to know how Elle was healed.  
> However, her feelings for Max renew after seeing them, but should she chase after a married man, who is not married. Will Max tell her the truth or try to keep hiding the truth. For Michael, he and Elle get to Alex. Happy is there reunion, he still has to be wary of Alex’s father Jesse from hurting Alex or Elle. Past mpreg mention, past male lactation mentioned, don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and review this chapter. If so have read so far, but don't like, please no harsh comments, this is story to be enjoyed and read. I still stress this, no one is forced to read this.

Roswell Liz Returns and Meet Elle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 .Disclaimer.

          That’s back in chapter one. [Notes are in chapter one]

.Summary.

          Liz is back after being gone for ten years. She returns to see a little girl, loving and protecting her. She thinks Elle is Max and his wife’s child. She doesn’t know who Elle’s parents are and wants to know how Elle was healed.

          However, her feelings for Max renew after seeing them, but should she chase after a married man, who is not married. Will Max tell her the truth or try to keep hiding the truth. For Michael, he and Elle get to Alex. Happy is there reunion, he still has to be wary of Alex’s father Jesse from hurting Alex or Elle. Past mpreg mention, past male lactation mentioned, don’t like, don’t read.

* * *

           _Max was finishing his paperwork he owed Sheriff Valenti, then he hears his daughter crying and looks at his shirt. He curses himself, his shirts a mess with breast milk and it’s getting so hard._

_Max goes to his bedroom, where Noelle is crying, but not to be breastfeed. Max tried to comfort her, but it was getting so hard. Max started crying with Noelle, his mother had come in. She sees his son is crying. Ann held her son, then sees that Noelle is crying._

_Then after giving her son a wet cloth to wipe his eyes, Ann gets Noelle, who lets out a sniffle, liked being held and hearing a heartbeat from all that noise._

_Max sobs, “Mom, I’m starting to be a terrible mother.”_

_Ann rubs his back while holding him, “ You are not a terrible mom, baby, but you need to calm down. You flustered and come on. I’m going to hold Elle and run are bath, hold her, she just wants to be held.”_

_Max nods, wiping his face. Ann gets the bath together and has her son had showered quickly, feeling much better. He looks to see the bath is ready, confused he was glad he has his shorts on as he lays back, feeling more relaxed. Then took Noelle, who didn’t seem to notice as she lets out a small yawn._

_Max watches as she goes for his pectoral, so he cradles her as she at first miss, but the second time, she latches on, gulping his milk. Then after her fill, she lets out a sigh after Max burps her._

_Ann dresses her as Max puts a bunch of pillows and puts Noelle, near him, letting her small hands hold his one finger. Ann runs her hand through his hair, her son had always been there for his friends and sister. It was nice she can help with her granddaughter, who is making small noises but continues to sleep._

* * *

 Chapter VI First Night, First Warning

          Noelle was drawing as she gets glimpse of Tia Liz going to a three crosses, the third one is knocked over.

          It sadden Noelle that people would ruin a burial area. She looks to see Tia Liz putting her cross back up while looking at her sister’s grave.

          Alex had to leave, but Michael looks to see a tear on her cheek.

          Michael wiped it, “What happen baby girl?”

          Elle says sadly, “Tia Liz, I’m sad, she lost her sister Tia Rosa.”

          Michael holds her as he looks, this is a lot of detail, it surprised Michael how many pictures she is drawing right now. So after finishing, Michael has Noelle go with him to keep an eye on Liz.

* * *

 

 He knows Max will try to think and decide wither he wants to tell the truth to Liz or not. But should she learn the truth. And how much of the truth should she know? It left Michael question things, things that even he and Max don’t dwell on.

Michael looked at Elle, what he and Max did. Neither wanted Elle in the crosshairs, she’s just a child, his child. While waiting, he decided to take Elle to his truck.

Michael look to see Max talking to Liz, it made Michael wonder if Liz should be trusted. Michael could see Max looked tired, and probably wanted Elle back tonight, he texted Max telling him, he’ll drop her off at the house later on today. Before leaving, he notice someone trying to break in this lady’s car, he tried to just move the rearview mirror to knock the guy out.

Except he’s a bit flustered, so the windows in her car exploded, Michael cursed himself as he goes over, knowing Max won’t be happy and asks if the lady is okay.

Max sighs, “Let’s get you to the hospital to get checked out.”

Out of the corner of Michael’s eye, he notices Liz taking the straw out of the cup, the same one Max took a sip out.

Michael wondered what Liz is up to now and why she needs his DNA?

Michael sighs as he takes Elle back to the house, she seemed too quiet even for her.

Michael asks, “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Elle was finishing her drawing and color.

Michael looked, That’s Maria and it looks like that racist guy Wyatt Long. He’s currently looking at Liz. Maria must have given him, his reading ten bucks. He sighs, a long day and yet not fast enough to end. Her last picture was of the two of them having a shot.

Michael wishes he could go to the Wild Pony to get wasted, but he’s got job, side work, a boyfriend and a daughter. No time to get wasted, especially since they have to watch their backs.

* * *

 

Michael lets Elle finish her homework and while looking over it, he sees Elle reading. Man, he smiles, she really needs air and fun. Michael finished and decided to take Elle out and practice what she learns at soccer.

He was happy that Elle likes Old Man Sander’s Auto Yard, it’s perfect and he found a bunker for his research.

But for now he’s bunkering at Max’s until it’s time to go. The two have fun, Michael missed moments like this where it’s the three well now five of them. He wishes Alex was here, but for now Alex has to work.

Man adult life stinks sometime.

Elle is panting and jumping, then Michael sees he’s got a text from Alex asking if he’s going to the reunion. Michael wants to say no way in hell, but just texts Alex to drag him.

He can tell Alex is laughing because Elle is laughing. After showering Michael pulls out leftovers for their dinner, Elle hugs and kisses to her father after he tucks her in. Isobel came over to finish the pictures for the reunion, she just needed a picture of three of them.

* * *

 

Elle couldn’t sleep, so she walked to the couch with her blanket to lay down.

Isobel moves her hair away from her eyes, “Can’t sleep honey.”

Elle shakes her head, “Mommy’s got so much going through his mind, he’s anxious. So is daddy.”

Isobel sighs, how can she explain this to her five-year old niece. For now she settled with having her put on ear plugs and reading. Within a few minutes, Elle went to sleep. Isobel kissed her forehead.

Max came in, “Please no lecture for Max. I’m sorry I’ve just had a long day. What’s Elle doing here?”

Isobel looks at the pictures, “I know, Elle could feel your anxiousness, she couldn’t sleep. I need a picture of the three of us. I’ve worked too hard for this to be unrepresented in the slideshow.”

Max gets the picture from his journal. Isobel smiles and looks at them.

Isobel smiles, “We were so happy and so young. The good old days. Not likely to get dissected, or dragged away because Liz won’t keep her nose and try to dig deep in this.”

Max turns, “I’m going to tell Liz the truth.”

Isobel laughs, “We trying to be funny.”

Max yells, “Isobel she already took Elle to the hospital, I’ve had to tell Kyle that right now I’m not ready to say anything. Which surprised me, for now he’s going to not say anything. I have to tell her the truth.”

Max was surprised at the amount of anger that was even for him.

Max sighs, “I’m sorry.”

Isobel frowns, “Please tell me your crush on her didn’t resurface. Look I know back then you would have wanted to date her, marry her, have her baby. But you cannot fall in love with her. We hold too many secrets, and remember what happens could affect Elle. Don’t you think they are going to want to know what happens when an alien has sex with human let alone have a baby that’s half alien, half human, Max?!”

Max is near to tears, “I haven’t seen her for ten years Isobel. You don’t think that I would have find love. For past five. I’ve been a mother, for now I’m trying to do damage control. This is getting-.”

Max winces at the oncoming headache and takes aspirin. Isobel sighs, she can see that Max still loves Liz. So after finishing, she leaves, Max picks up his daughter who puts her hand on his head. Max was confused until he realizes, she just healed, his headache, but he sighs. For now he just wants to go to bed.

Max puts on his tank shirt and shorts and goes to bed. When he felt small arms crawl into bed. Max was about to object, but realizes Elle must have thought he needed company. He did, Max cried. He missed Liz and trying to do damage control is so hard.

He never wanted his daughter to be in danger, he’ll protect her no matter what.

* * *

To Be Continued.

          Will Liz be able to handle the truth? What’s her intention with his straw? Please read, and review. If you like it, I hope you continue to enjoy it. If not and you don’t like it. Please no harsh comments, I still add to say no one is forced to read this story.


	5. Chapter V Telling Liz the Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is back after being gone for ten years. She returns to see a little girl, loving and protecting her. She thinks Elle is Max and his wife’s child. She doesn’t know who Elle’s parents are and wants to know how Elle was healed.   
>  However, her feelings for Max renew after seeing them, but should she chase after a married man, who is not married. Will Max tell her the truth or try to keep hiding the truth. For Michael, he and Elle get to Alex. Happy is there reunion, he still has to be wary of Alex’s father Jesse from hurting Alex or Elle. Past mpreg mention, past male lactation mentioned, don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story is good so far and that people like this story. Like and review, if not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Roswell Liz Returns and Meet Elle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

.Disclaimer.

          That’s back in chapter one. [Notes are in chapter one]

.Summary.

          Liz is back after being gone for ten years. She returns to see a little girl, loving and protecting her. She thinks Elle is Max and his wife’s child. She doesn’t know who Elle’s parents are and wants to know how Elle was healed.

          However, her feelings for Max renew after seeing them, but should she chase after a married man, who is not married. Will Max tell her the truth or try to keep hiding the truth. For Michael, he and Elle get to Alex. Happy is there reunion, he still has to be wary of Alex’s father Jesse from hurting Alex or Elle. Past mpreg mention, past male lactation mentioned, don’t like, don’t read.

* * *

 

_Max was making Elle’s favorite peanut butter and marshmallow fluff. While grabbing an carrots. Elle comes in._

_Elle pulls at Max’s pants._

_Max turns and kneels, “What’s up?”_

_Elle points to where her book is. Then with her telekinesis, it goes to her, Elle screams and hides behind Max. Max sighs and catches the book. It’s time. Max calls Michael who was finished turning his papers to NASA._

_Michael comes over, “What happen? Is she okay?”_

_Max points to Elle who is still hugging his legs, shaking a little. He points to the book._

_Michael is confused until it hits him._

_Michael nods to Max, who picks her up._

_Max explains, “Honey you know mommy and daddy are different?”_

_Elle nods._

_Michael adds, “We’re different because we’re aliens.”_

_Elle looks in aw, “Like Commander Spock from Star Trek. I’m half alien and human. Can he move stuff with his mind? Or see fashes? Or influze peepoles?”_

_Max explains, “No as in abilities. Like me healing, control electro-magnetic energy. Max with moving things.”_

_Elle nods, “Almost like Commander Spock? Cool, can I tell Jamie?”_

_Michael stops her, “No honey, this is a secret, because people might not take it.”_

_Elle pouts, “Momma does.”_

_Michael blushes a little, “Momma is an exception. Think of it like a family secret, that stay with family, okay?”_

_Elle nods, then brings her plate over. Michael nearly jumps, but laughs. Elle takes a bite._

_Elle swallows, “Mommy, yum-yum.”_

_She feeds Max, who sighs, but eats it. She brings one piece to Michael. It was a relief that Elle was accepting this. Later on for Halloween, she wanted to be Commander Spock. According to her, she is like Commander Spock, half human half alien._

* * *

 

Chapter V Telling Liz the Truth.

Maria sighs, “I still can believe you and Max almost go murdered. That’s so romantic.”

Liz downs her shot, “You know I felt this spark, but since he won’t talk to me and gave the cold shoulder. I’m an idiot.”

Maria thinks, “My solution.”

Liz smiles, “More tequila and random sex. No thanks, for now I’m going.”

Maria hugs Liz, “Welcome back.”

Liz leaves and notices Kyle was talking with someone, military. Kyle waves her down.

Liz smiles, “Hey.”

Kyle nods, “So Elle is okay, her head is fine and I’ve talked with her mother.”

Liz nods, “Max’s wife right?”

Kyle is confused, “Max has a wife?”  
          Liz explains, “Isn’t Max married?”  
          Kyle takes Liz to her car, “I’ve known Evans for a five-six years he’s not married. Told me he never found the right girl.”

Liz wonders, “Okay.”

Kyle also adds, “Whatever happen, let Max talk you. Maybe he can explain to you better. For now I’ve got to work in the morning. I don’t think it’s professional to come with a hangover or looking like a dragged in zombie.”

Liz laughs as she and Kyle hug. What no one realized is that Jesse hacked into Kyle’s office camera and texted Kyle to come see him. Which Kyle found odd to say the least but decided to hear him out.

For now.

* * *

 

Morning came, Max is glad it’s Sunday and Elle is currently flipping pancakes, when Max comes in. He notices Elle is moving the coffee pot, letting the coffee in the cup before putting on the potholder.

He sits down, “What does my tiny chef recommend?”

Elle flips the pancake and puts it on the plate.

Elle gets down and pulls out the whip cream. Max stops her.

He smiles, “Honey, this is breakfast, not desert.”

Elle turns and pouts, “To cheer mommy up, blueberry chocolate chip.”

Max smiles, his favorite. So he puts three for himself and one for Elle, putting a bit whip for her and himself. Today he’s going to tell Liz the truth, for now he’s going to have breakfast with his daughter.

* * *

 

While waiting for her momma, she decided to listen to the radio, while drawing her Tia Liz looking at a microscope. Her father showed her that it can see cells just like the ones that form tissue, tissue form organs. It’s so cool for her that her body is like a machine.

Elle listens, “My homemade alien wave detector is never wrong.”

Jamie surprised Elle, who hugged back.

Jamie asked, “What’s that?”

Elle shrugs, “Alien wave detector. Listen.”

Alien Theorist continues, “Ever the blackout the other night. It’s been off the charts here in old Roswell. I’m telling you folks, small folks, aliens are coming. And when they do (Elle then sees something strange, cells, but different as she draws them), they are going to rape girls to impregnant them, and murder them for their chicken and steal our jobs.”

Elle laughs, “Chicken, give me my chicken oh policeman.”

Jamie shakes his head, “Never, you must chase me.”

Commissioner Reagan looks to see his youngest chasing his friend, his son seems so happy and having fun. Elle jumps as they run around, Jamie tags her, so she chases him, determine to win.

Alex pulls in, “Excuse me, I came for my daughter.”

Frank holds his hand out, “Commissioner Frank Reagan, that little boy running is my youngest Jamie.”

Alex shakes, “Alex Manes, that’s my little girl, Elle.”

Elle turns and runs, “Momma. Momma, save me, Jamie try to steal Mister Puck.”

Alex holds his arms out as she jumps in his arms, laughing as he lets Jamie tickle her, but runs to his own mother when Elle tickles back. Alex puts her on his hip.

Elle pouts, “Reunion time.”

Alex nods, Reunion, now mommy said you can come with me and daddy, right?”

Elle nods, “Okay, but where will we get chicken wings.”

Alex thinks, “There’s barbeque, ribs.”

Elle shrugs as Alex lets her hug Jamie, who hugs her. Then she surprises him, by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Frank shakes his head and laughs as he takes his blushing dazed son to his car.

Alex looks at his phone and fakes wiping a tear, “You’re first kiss. And that’s so cute.”

Elle shakes her head as Alex puts her in her car seat. She is at the house in boots with overall shorts and a blue shirt. Alex is getting ready as Elle continues to draw.

Max is approaching Liz as she leaves Crash Down.

Max says, “Liz, I was looking for you.”

Liz demands, “I want answers, right now.”

Liz shows her phone and a picture of the handprint on Elle’s chest. Max sighs and turns, uneasy is facing Liz to tell the truth.

Max admits, “I was afraid this might happen.”

Liz says, “Please take me for a drive. Kyle told me if I want to learn the truth, now is the best time to tell me. Also Kyle told me you are not married. But how? Elle has a mom.”

Max sighs, “I’ll tell you, but you can not tell anyone else about this or anyone about Elle’s parents. Let’s go.”

Liz is baffled as she gets in his jeep, ‘Elle’s parents? I thought Max was her father?’

* * *

 

Kyle was finishing with a patient, turns out to be Alex’s buddy, his brother came in with him. Right now he’s worried something is wrong with his little brother, whose name is Chase.

While waiting for blood work, he goes to his office and is surprised to see. Alex’s father. Master Sargent Jesse Manes. Elle’s grandfather, who thinks his only granddaughter, is dead.

Kyle says shaking his hand, “Master Sargent Manes, what are you doing here?”

Jesse shakes, “Kyle I decided to come by for a visit and I need to talk you about something.”

Kyle wonders, “I didn’t call you, but why come all the way over here?”

Jesse lies, “I don’t trust phones and I thought I would check up on you.”

Kyle mentally sighs, “Okay, so what can I do for you?”

Jesse explains, “I’ll take you somewhere to give you some answers, okay?”

Kyle nods, “Fine but give me a minute to lock okay?”

Jesse nods.

Kyle sent a quick text message to Max then leaves with Jesse, he’s not sure, but it’s got something to do with what his father told him. If he saw the handprint, to go to Jesse Manes about this, but why?

* * *

 

Alex looks to see Elle drawing Max and Liz at the desert. He was told from Michael that Max is going to tell the truth. And right now, Alex explain to Michael, that sooner or later Liz was going to learn the truth about them since she knows Elle got shot protecting Liz.

* * *

 

Michael told him everything, which left Michael in tears, and Alex promised to keep it between them. It surprised Alex the truth about Rosa’s crime but he suspected something was off with this case, for now he just wanted to focus on this reunion.

Liz asks Max, “I thought you said, you will tell me. All you’ve done is take me to the desert. It’s early for star gazing.”

Max turns to Liz, “I’ll tell you, and I did say I was going to explain everything.”

Liz says, “Right?! And I’m the one foolish enough to follow you to the desert, come on Max. I hate this town because everyone well minus a few people hate me and my family.”

Max turns to Liz, “I like it here and Elle loves this town too. She loves your father. I know people were terrible to you when Rosa died. Isobel and Michael love this town.”

Liz wonders, “Does Michael want to still be here?”

Max sighs, “Michael works for NASA and the military. He enjoys teaching Elle about the universe and helping with her desire for space. His teaching might encourage Elle to help the world. Can I show you or are you going to have a million questions before I even show you?”

Liz nods, “Go ahead, but wait (Max sighs) If you’re not married. Who is Elle’s mother?”

Max removes the board, “I’m her mother, well her second mother. I’ve been raising her with Michael’s help as her father. And before you asks, no I did not give birth to her. I’ll explain everything in a minute. Come on.”

Liz goes inside with Max.

She comments, “Tell me you’re not going to murder me Max. Bury me twenty feet.”

Max points to the three glowing eggs, “You need to see to believe.”

Liz’s eyes nearly bugged out.

Max explains, “Michael and I think this is what protected us from the crash in nineteen-forty-seven. Fifty years before we got out of them. Then when we did, the Evans adopted me and Isobel. Michael, however, was placed in foster care. For us, we assimilated here.”

Liz is confused, “The crash of the spaceship. You’re telling me. You, Michael and Isobel, are aliens?”

Max nods, “Believe me, I was trying to find a way to tell you.”

Liz looks at the eggs, “To think I was going to have myself and Elle committed, but this is. Wait, who are her parents?”

Max sighs, “Alex is her birth mother, Michael is her father. I found her at my front doorstep. Because of being able to have kids, and nurse. Michael and I raised her.”

Liz is confused, “Half alien and half human. Is that possible?”

Max nods.

Liz says, “Your cells are different.”

Max sighs, “You stole me cells. I’m not surprised.”

Liz shakes her head, “Max your healing has to have a scientific explanation, and why keep it a secret?”

Max felt his voice thicken, “Because if they find out about us, they could experiment, cut us open. Hurt us with experiments. If they find out Elle is half of us, and a human. She could get hurt, they could (Max nearly chocked a sob) Or use her for experiments. Do you think they won’t wonder how it’s possible for an alien and a human to reproduce let alone another able to birth and breastfeed a baby. I swore, we swore not only to keep this a secret. I swore to protect my baby girl for getting hurt.”

Liz promised, “I’ll keep your secret. I won’t tell anyone. Does Kyle know?”

Max admits, “All he knows is about my condition and yes this morning I was talking with him. Even he’s keeping this between us. I’m trying to not make this public knowledge.”

Liz thinks, “So you’re her mother.”

Max nods, “Her mommy, yes. Alex is her momma.”

Liz nods, this really is something. Max wanted to tell her everything, but for now, this is enough.

Liz realizes it all makes sense, she’s never seen that puppy look on anyone but Alex. With her eye and a few features, she’s a combination of Michael and Alex, but mostly Alex’s carbon copy.

He mentally sighed in relief that Liz hasn’t run out the door yet, so this reaction is good, so far.

* * *

 To Be Continued.

Read, review and let me know what you think of this story so far. For those who don’t like, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this.


	6. Chapter VI Jesse and Jim’s Legacy Secret, Reunion Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is back after being gone for ten years. She returns to see a little girl, loving and protecting her. She thinks Elle is Max and his wife’s child. She doesn’t know who Elle’s parents are and wants to know how Elle was healed.  
> However, her feelings for Max renew after seeing them, but should she chase after a married man, who is not married. Will Max tell her the truth or try to keep hiding the truth. For Michael, he and Elle get to Alex. Happy is there reunion, he still has to be wary of Alex’s father Jesse from hurting Alex or Elle. Past mpreg mention, past male lactation mentioned, don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, give a last comment, I hope this story is good. Also, again, I add this, don't like, please no harsh comments. This not only applies to my story but others as well. Remember, don't like, no one is forced to read.

Roswell Liz Returns and Meet Elle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

.Disclaimer.

          That’s back in chapter one. [Notes are in chapter one]

.Summary.

          Liz is back after being gone for ten years. She returns to see a little girl, loving and protecting her. She thinks Elle is Max and his wife’s child. She doesn’t know who Elle’s parents are and wants to know how Elle was healed.

          However, her feelings for Max renew after seeing them, but should she chase after a married man, who is not married. Will Max tell her the truth or try to keep hiding the truth. For Michael, he and Elle get to Alex. Happy is there reunion, he still has to be wary of Alex’s father Jesse from hurting Alex or Elle. Past mpreg mention, past male lactation mentioned, don’t like, don’t read.

* * *

 

          _Alex Manes, groaning as he goes to the side puking up his what he had last night. He’s been puking for nearly seven weeks, and it started in the morning, but moved to all day sickness._

_He wiped his mouth, as he went back to work._

_He couldn’t let his father know about his vomiting in the mornings. That and the dizzy spells. This was something he didn’t want his father to know about. There are some things that he is hiding from his father._

_One of them is that he is staying in contact with Michael, he remembered because Michael called him the next day, asking him to come over and help him with a choice. Michael decided to go because Alex encouraged him and while in College, he spilled his guts to Alex, who promised, and it would have been literally twelve bibles._

_That was two years ago._

_It wasn’t until a few days later, Alex recommended by his friend Chase, to try a pregnancy test. Tears filled his eyes, holding his arms around his stomach where his and Michael’s baby is living and growing._

_Alex shook his head, he’s never going to tell his father._

_Alex caresses his abdomen with his thumbs, “I’m sorry my little bumblebee but for now, you’re my secret. I wish you papa was here too.”_

_Chase pops his head in, “What’s the verdict.”_

_Alex’s face expression gives it away._

* * *

 

Chapter VI Jesse and Jim’s Legacy Secret, Reunion Time!

          Kyle sighs, “Look I was going to visit my high school reunion, maybe work out and still be a good Doctor. I also have a patient that will be expecting the results of blood work.”

          Jesse continues to walk to something, “You know your father was very proud of you. The day you went to Med School. Both our families have keep people safe.”

          He faces Kyle, “For nearly seventy years your ancestors and mine have done an operation that has protected not only this town but people of this planet.”

          Kyle was confused by that while watching Jesse get his handprint scanned. Most likely this is something he’s been hiding from Alex. Who could blame him? He’s never tried to be there for his son, and when he gave birth to his baby girl. Jesse wanted to leave the baby dead rather than let his son raise her.

          Jesse leads Kyle through what looks like a bunker and opens the doors.

          “Welcome to Project Sheppard Kyle.”

          Kyle sighs, great, so it’s all about alien hunting. His mind went to Max, Michael and Noelle. Even Isobel, they are good people, what’s Jesse going to do when he learns Noelle is his granddaughter, who is half alien half human.

          The reunion was going great, Alex takes Noelle in, who yawns, and watches the people play games like carnival games. Alex notices Noelle reaching for her bag and he gets out her sunglasses.

          Michael mention since Jesse is in town, he hides Noelle’s eyes because they are something no one would forget and that she is Alex’s carbon copy.

          Isobel jokes to Michael, “What are you doing here? There are no peanut shells, and all the band members hold their teeth.”

          Michael turns, “I’m meeting someone plus Noelle is coming.”

          Isobel turns, “Alex, don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll guys have fun. Try not to have too much fun. One addition is enough.”

          Michael pouts, “No fair. But also should we trust Liz? This won’t break his heart, or blow up at his face or both?”

          Isobel sighs, “I hope not, he hasn’t been this happy since he had Noelle brought in his life.”

          Michael sighs, ‘That’s true.’

          Isobel sighs, “Well we did have her leave ten years ago.”

          Michael felt guilt, ‘Right and Max coming to me for comfort, crying himself to sleep before a month later, slapping himself in the face to move on.’

          Isobel thinks, “That’s back up plan.”

          Michael nods, “I got to go.”

          Isobel nods. She needed to be prepared to protect Max, Michael and Noelle. Right now, they need to stick together, who knows what could happen if anyone is hunting aliens.

          Alex takes Noelle’s hand as they go in, the other is holding her backpack.

          Noelle, pulls Alex’s pants leg.

          Alex puts her at his hip, “What’s up baby girl?”

          Noelle is looking, “Where’s mommy?”

          Alex thinks, “Probably still talking with Tia Liz.”

          Noelle nods and lays her head on his shoulder. He kisses her cheek and nose. Then carried her to a table where she started drawing and realized it’s Max and Liz.

          Liz asks, “What are your other powers?”

          Max explains, “I heal things, control electrical things, Michael moves things with his mind. Noelle is more of a challenge when it comes to trying to pin down what her powers are?”

          Liz realizes, “I’m being a scientist, not a friend, I’m really sorry.”

          Max puts the board back, “It’s okay, it’s obvious your curious about us. But please, don’t put Noelle under a microscope, she’s still my baby girl.”

          Liz turns, “But if you’re not her biological mom, why were able to breastfeed her?”

          Max admits, “Through medication and since I can have a baby, breastfeed, I decided to. I can’t fully explain what I am. I’ve only seen what aliens do based on movies. I’m not just a cop but I’m also: a mother, a brother, a guy from Roswell. I want to be able to have a normal life as a mother. But you blew back into my life, asking me to answer somethings I can’t. But I’m glad you waited to hear me out.”

          Liz nods, “The handprint Noelle has.”   

          Max shrugs, “She’s already holding a bond over the three of us. But also if it wasn’t for Michael, Isobel and Noelle. I would have left, maybe explore the world or at least outside of Roswell.”

          Noelle sighs, “Mommy wants to kiss Tia Liz. He loves her.”

          Alex looks, there are from Max’s past, all the images, she sees most of it.

          Alex comments, “You want to see Daddy?”

          Noelle nods as she closes her book. Alex wanted to walk her since he needs to get her something to eat. The two walk with Noelle holding onto Alex’s pant leg.

          Kyle hears Jesse says, “Your dad was my closes confident in this. I knew some day you would want to know (Kyle mentally thinks, ‘Not really.’) What I am about to show is, everything is fact.”

          Kyle is not looking forward to this, he turns to the photos.

          Jesse continues, “The 1947 crash. It’s really. An unidentified object was a ship that carried an army of…monsters. Since you saw the handprint, it means, this violence hasn’t ended. To try to hurt a child, they truly are monsters.”

          Kyle thought, ‘How?’

          Isobel is dancing while Michael sits and turns to see Noelle walking to him. He picks her up and kisses her cheek.

          Michael says, “Hey baby girl. Where’s momma?”

          Noelle points, “Momma.”

          Noelle points, “Music, Maria.”

          Maria, hearing, “Come on honey. Help me with this palm reading.”

          Maria holds her.    

          Alex goes to Michael, “When did ten years go by.”

          Michael stands up, “Me wishing I could have you on this couch.”

          Alex sighs, “Michael please, no sex tonight.”

          Michael sighs, “Fine, but you don’t know what you are missing.”

          Michael slaps Alex’s ass and goes. Alex sighs, sex is great, but not when he’s tired, and wants more comfort then sex.

          Michael turns around and hugs Alex, “I’m okay with no sex babe, wanna hold Noelle when we sleep.”

          Alex nods.

          Michael nods, it’s something that helped Max too. Everything stops when Liz and Max comes in. People talking about Rosa. Max decides to take Liz home.

          Maria telling the mean woman she’ll die alone. Noelle points to the music. Maria holds her and takes her.

          Noelle points to a song.

          Then they plays, “One, one, two, three, four.”

          Maria dances, with Noelle dancing besides her. She cheers and dances, Liz joins in, both Maria and Liz holding Noelle as they dance. Max smiles, it made his heart flutter to see Liz bonding with his baby girl. Max remembers Kyle dancing with Liz to this song, while he stood on the side lines, again.

          Back in the room, Alex was fixing his leg while looking at his leg. He stands up and stares at his old photo. He was so happy, happy now, but still. He wonders, will he ever? How can he ever be good mother, when Max has been Noelle’s mother her entire life?

          Michael says, “Babe I know something is upsetting you, what is it? I did remember to shower.”

          Alex sighs, “ How am I supposed to be her mother? I mean, Max is her mother, what am I to her?”

          Michael walks forward and hugs him.

          Alex admits, “I miss you, so much.”

          Michael rubs his back, “To her, you’re her momma, the one who gave birth to her and first held her in your arms. That’s why she loves being held by you. For some reason she remembers being held by you.”  

          Alex says, “Now here we are, parents and still boyfriends. I wish I took us to Vegas to get married.”     

          Michael smiles, “No, I promise a nice wedding, not Elvis running it.”

          Like magnets, Alex and Michael kiss, Michael pouring his love in his kiss. While Alex wishes, they could do it, but not now, now is perfect already.

          Jesse explains, “They are a violent race that hates: compassion, love even happiness. They thrive on our pain and suffering. In their heart, they are monsters, killers.”

          Kyle disagrees in his head, remembering when Noelle got her vaccination shot.

          _One month ago…_

_Max was carrying Noelle in._

_Kyle sighs, “I know you won’t like this, but she needs her shot.”_

_Max nods, “Okay honey, just grip mommy’s hands okay, so it’s okay to cry okay?”_

_Noelle nods, but seems more preoccupied watching, and then Kyle gives her shot, Noelle doesn’t cry, but removes her hands and wipes the tears away from her mommy’s eyes. She hugs him, as he smiles._

_Then kisses her head, “My brave little solider.”_

_Kyle finishes and shakes Max’s hand. It seems like Max is the one crying more than Noelle._

_Max shakes, “Thanks, for now will she be okay?”_

_Kyle nods as Max walks her out._

Kyle sighs, Max loves his daughter and cares for the people here. Jesse needs to get his facts straight.

          Max says, “I told her, she didn’t taser me or run away.”

          Isobel says, “Really, did you tell her-?”

          Max shakes his head, “No, she doesn’t need to know all the truth.”

          Noelle feeling her mommy’s happiness, put her hands on the handprint. Max smiles, wiping a tear, as she takes Liz’s hand and points while walking to Max. Liz smiles as she takes Max’s hand to dance. Max watches, worried, but remembers Isobel saying Michael and Alex are back there.

          Alex and Michael sigh, sitting on the area. Alex’s head on Michael’s shoulder. When he sees Noelle, rubbing her eyes, that are getting red rimmed as she starts to cry. It surprises Michael, she didn’t cry when she got a shot, but probably tired.

          She rubs her eyes, crying.

          Michael carries her. The two left, Michael telling Isobel to tell Max they are leaving to put Noelle to bed. When they got to Alex’s cabin which is Jim’s but given to Alex. Michael has visited there many times. Alex helps wash Noelle, getting her into her sleepwear as she continues to cry and rub her eyes.

          Alex takes her to his couch, laying her on his chest, as he rubs her back, the other hand patting her at her hip. She is then lulled to sleep by his heart beats. She sleeps, Michael at the end of the bed.

          Michael smiles, “She needed this just like you need this too.”

          Alex nods, “I love her so much.”

          Michael thinks, “Maybe we should give her a little sibling.”

          Alex shakes his head, “Maybe a little bit later. Right now, I just want to spend time with her.”

          Michael smiles, “Well for now I need to sleep. On this spot. Don’t worry, neck pillow, and good night babe.”

          Alex and Michael kiss, he’s glad he change and now the two sleep. While Michael remembers what happen four years ago.

          _Four years ago…_

_Max was holding Noelle as she slept. Tiny hands holding onto Max’s tank shirt, she was tired, rubbing her eyes and needed sleep._

_Michael says, “You want to tell her the full truth.”_

_Max shakes his head, “No, for now let’s keep her powers and what she sees from her. I want her to have a normal childhood and be happy.”_

_Michael nods, watching as Noelle, continues to sleep, as Max holds her as he carries her to bed._

_Max says after putting her to bed, “She’s unique.”_

_Michael agrees, “Unique and special like her mother. I think it’s time to Alex about Noelle. He’s grieved for too long.”_

_Max nods, “When your ready. I’ll be ready too.”_

_Michael happy he can tell Alex, since he’s already told Alex so much._

The next day, Michael kisses Alex goodbye, who kisses both Michael and Noelle. Alex smiles, ten years later he has a daughter and the man he loves. He gets ready for work, while Michael takes Noelle to Max. Max hugs Noelle, who hugs back.

          Yep. Just another day at Roswell.

          Or is there more to come?

The End.

* * *

 

Please give a comment on this last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this story. I am planning, but I’m not sure what episode to do next. But I have seven in mind, also for those who don’t like this story.

No harsh comments, I’m sorry to add this, but this not only applies to my story but others, if you don’t like the story, then don’t leave harsh comments, the fandom is fictional, but the writer behind the story is REAL.

 I’m sorry to add this, but another writer was given a harsh comment, and it saddens me that harsh comments are left on good stories.

Sorry to add that, but still this is my first time doing multiple chapters, and I hope they are good.


End file.
